The Captain of Her Heart
by Lucky Brayden
Summary: Cody Rhodes just won the Number One Contender spot for the title. Kelly Kelly is a diva who is in a bad relationship, and the woman of Cody's dreams, what will happen when Cody makes a vow to protect the woman he loves?
1. The Big Win

**A/N: Hey Guys!! This is my first story, and I'm really proud of the outcome, and I hope you like it too. **

**Dislclaimer: I own nothing, Cody Rhodes, Kelly Kelly and other all belong to the WWE**

_One, two, three! Ding, ding, ding! _

That was the ring bell calling for the end of the match. Cody Rhodes had just won one of the biggest matches of his career. He just became the number one contender for the WWE championship. He couldn't believe it. "I'm going to be competing for the WWE Title." He thought to himself. Cody left the ring, his win still not sinking in. He made his way up the ramp. After shaking the hands of some of his fans and waving to them, he disappeared behind the curtain. Backstage, everyone was clapping for him. As he made his way back to his dressing room, Triple H his idol growing up shook his hand and slapped him on the back. "Great job." He said. Cody beamed. Ever since he was a little boy he idolized Triple H. And now he was congratulating him. "Thanks" Cody said grinning sheepishly.

That's when he saw _her._ Cody's eyes were fixated on her. She was Kelly Kelly. Cody has had a crush on the blonde diva ever since he debuted in the WWE a while back. Dressed in a low cut black long sleeved top, a short denim miniskirt and black knee high boots, Kelly looked beautiful and Cody couldn't take his eyes off of her. _"She's gorgeous" _Cody thought to himself. Kelly approached Cody. "Hey Cody. Great match." She said to him. He was lost for words. Cody racked his brain for something to say. "Thanks a lot. That means so much to me, especially coming from you." He finally said. Kelly flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulder and smiled. "You're going to be competing for the title. That's so exciting." She told him. He nodded. "I know. I still can't believe it." He replied. They shared a moment of silence between them.

Just then an arm wrapped around Kelly's waist. That arm belonged to John Morrison, the current ECW champion and Kelly's boyfriend. "Kelly, where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you?" He asked, slightly angry. She looked up at her boyfriend of a year. "I was just congratulating Cody on capturing his number one contender spot." Kelly responded. John grew visibly angry, and grabbed Kelly by the arm. "Kelly, what the hell did I tell you about talking to other guys?" He asked, fuming. Kelly rolled her eyes. "John, I was just talking to him." She replied. The ECW champion tightened his grip on the beautiful blonde diva. "We're leaving." He ordered. Kelly sighed, "I'll see you around, Cody. Congrats again." She said before disappearing around the corner.

Cody just shook his head. He couldn't believe that John treated Kelly like that. He also couldn't believe that Kelly lets him treat her like that. What he wouldn't give to show her how a real man treats the woman he loves. The clapping of his shoulder interrupted Cody's train of thought. He turned to face the person who had done as such. Standing in front of him was John Cena, one of his closest friends. "Bro, let me just say that I'm super proud of you." Cena said. Cody smiled and shook hands with his best friend. "Dude, I know. It's so surreal. I still can't believe that I'm going to face Orton for the title." Cody responded as he ran his fingers through his raven black hair. John laughed. "I know that feeling, trust me." Said the three-time WWE champion. Just then, Torrie Wilson, John's fiancée came up behind John. "Hey beautiful." John said kissing his bride to be. Torrie kissed John back. "Hey handsome. Hey Cody." Torrie greeted. Cody nodded acknowledging John's fiancée. John turned from Cody to Torrie, and looked at her. "Did you remember that tonight is our three year anniversary?" She asked. John nodded. "Of course I remembered. I booked a reservation at Little Italia." Torrie kissed John again. "This is why I love you." She told him. Torrie then turned to look at Cody who was looking a little uncomfortable. "Cody, you can totally come with us." Torrie offered. Cody shook his head. "Nah, it's alright. I've got plans already. I've got a date with my hotel room tonight. I'll talk to you guys later." Cody said, excusing himself from the conversation.

Minutes later, Cody was in his locker room. He took a moment to just let everything to soak in. Here he was a second generation WWE Superstar who had to prove to every one that he wasn't just the son of "American Dream" Dusty Rhodes. Cody wanted to prove that he was a capable wrestler in his own right, and he had done just that with his win tonight. Cody then shifted his attention from becoming the number one contender to Kelly. Watching the girl of his dreams constantly getting berated by that cocky arrogant ECW trash John Morrison burned him up inside. Kelly looked so upset when John was yelling at her. It just made him want to hold Kelly in his arms and kiss all of her problems away. Kelly was too beautiful of a girl to deserve to be treated like that, and Cody was going to make sure that she knew that.

At that moment, Cody's gym bag started to vibrate. He took out his silver RAZR and flipped it open. He had received a text message from John. "Still thinking about Kelly?" It said. Cody shook his head and replied, "Yeah. I still think it's kinda messed up that Morrison treats her like shit, ya know?" He sent. Cody then snapped his phone closed and placed it back into his bag. He then peeled off his white wifebeater and headed to the shower. After a quick shower, Cody changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a black tank top. He placed his iPOD headphones into his ears. Nickelback's "Figured You Out" blared through his ears as he swung his gym bag across his shoulder and left the dressing room. As he left, Cody came across some fans; he took some pictures and signed some autographs.

After arriving at his hotel room. Cody plopped on the big comfy king sized bed. He closed his eyes and began to dream. His dream consisted of Cody watching Kelly get abused by John Morrison. Cody's teeth clenched, and he balled up his fists at this display of despicable behavior. Through her tears, Kelly said "Save me, Cody." Watching her beautiful face tear stained was more that Cody could handle. Before the dream could go on any further, Cody shot up out of bed. He couldn't let his dream come true. He couldn't let Kelly get hurt. From that moment on, Cody made a vow to protect Kelly from John Morrison.


	2. Heartbreaking Discovery

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back!! I just want to thank those who reviewed it! I really appreciate it.**

**Here is chapter 2 and I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you love reading it.**

John Morrison and Kelly Kelly were just leaving the arena. They faced hordes of fans begging to get a picture or an autograph with the ECW champ. Whatever problems that she had with her boyfriend, Kelly knew how to turn it off for the public. Holding John's hand, Kelly waved to the fans and smiled and took photos with them. One fan shouted, "I love you Kelly!" Kelly smiled and blew him a kiss. John and Kelly's bodyguards told the fans to make way for the couple to get into their car. Kelly got into the car first and was followed by John. Kelly waved at a few more fans before the Avalanche drove off. Inside the car, Kelly placed a hand on the thigh of her boyfriend. "Tonight was a good show, don't you think?" She asked. John rolled his eyes. "Yeah, for you. If you didn't notice, this was the fifth time I've lost to that damn CM Punk." John spat. Kelly looked at him. "

I know. You're just going through a rough patch. Before you know it. You'll be back to your normal, winning self." Kelly said, trying to encourage him. John was visibly offended by Kelly's words. "What the hell do you know about wrestling? You don't even wrestle! All you do is shake your ass for the fans and take your god damn clothes off!" he shouted. Kelly looked away, not wanting John to see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She wondered why he treated her like that. She wondered what had she done to deserve this? Ever since John won the ECW championship, he had become this cold, cruel hardened man. Kelly wiped her tears and faced back to John. "I was just trying to get you motivated, that's all." Kelly said quietly. John looked at her venomously. "Well, I don't need you to help me."

He said. Kelly just turned away from him and looked out the car window. Sometimes, Kelly wanted out of this relationship. She loved John, she really did but there was only so much of this verbal and sometimes physical abuse that she can take. Kelly just closed her eyes and just waited for this ride from hell to be over. Finally the Avalanche parked at the Beverly Hills Hotel and The ECW Champion and Extreme Diva hopped out. Just like before, the fans came out to see them in droves. To them, John and Kelly were the WWE'S golden couple. Here was John Morrison, the handsome ECW champ, and then there was Kelly, the beautiful fair-haired diva. Little did their millions of fans know that their perfect couple was far from their image. Kelly once again turned off all emotion regarding John and his vicious words, she wiped her tears away and plastered on a smile. She took some fans take pictures with her and she signed some autographs.

Her fans really helped her, their love and support helped her deal with her roller coaster of a relationship with John. Still holding on to his hand, Kelly walked through the group of fans to enter the hotel. The couple approached the front desk. "John Morrison and Kelly Kelly." John said to the concierge. The concierge, who was a tall African American man named Duane, handed them their keys. "Room 211" He said. "Thanks." John said as he took the keys and headed for the elevator. Once they the stepped into the elevator, Kelly looked into the eyes of her boyfriend. She couldn't understand how someone so beautiful be so ugly inside. John wasn't always like that, when they first got together, John was the sweetest, kindest; loving man Kelly had ever dated. She had stood by him when John entered the race for the ECW title. She remembered cheering backstage for him when he was announced the winner of his title match. That's the John she loved, that's the John she wished he could be again. The elevator doors open on the floor that their room was located on and the couple stepped out, carrying their luggage. John approached the door and reached into his pocket and pulled out the little keycard that opened the door. As soon as they stepped inside, Kelly turned on the light.

"Wow. This room is beautiful." She said. Kelly turned to look at John who had flopped onto the single king sized bed. Kelly then unzipped her thigh high boots and set them on the floor. The then climbed on top of John and began kissing him. "Not now Kelly." He said. Kelly ignored his words and continued to kiss him. John grew more and more annoyed. "I said not NOW!" he bellowed. Kelly got off of John and just looked at him. "What the hell is your problem?" She asked. John became irate. "Don't you say that to me ever again! _I'm _the champ around here, don't you _ever _forget it!" He screamed. John then got off the bed and headed for the door. "I'm going out, I'll be back."

He said, slamming the door behind him. Kelly didn't even attempt to chase after him. She was actually glad he decided to leave. Kelly then heard the sound of her phone ringing. She zipped open her Coach purse and pulled out her teal colored Verizon Juke and flipped it open. The phone screen revealed that she had a new text message from Michelle McCool, one of her best friends. "Hi, how are you?" It said. Kelly smiled; it was nice to hear from one of her girlfriends. "Not too well, John and I got into a huge fight again and he stormed out." Kelly replied. While she was waiting for Michelle to text back, Kelly flopped onto the bed and turned on the television. She began to channel surf. Kelly came across a rerun of Sex and the City, her favorite show.

While she watched the sexual escapades of Carrie and company, her phone vibrated. Kelly flipped it open once again. This time it was from Maria. It was a picture message. Kelly's mouth dropped in horror at what she saw. It was John, kissing Melina. " I'm so sorry Kel, but I thought you should see this." Said the accompanying message. Kelly threw her phone across the room, and felt tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't believe that John would cheat on her, especially with a two-bit whore like Melina. Kelly buried her face in her pillow, and cried herself to sleep.


	3. The Shoulder To Cry On

**A/N: I just want to start by giving a big thanks to those who took the time to review my story! Here's chapter 3. Sorry it's so short, but it's still good. Once again I own nothing!**

The following day, Kelly arrived late to the arena. She was furious with John and she was about to confront him. Kelly burst through the doors of their dressing room. John, who was lacing up his boots for his tag team match with The Miz against CM Punk and Kofi Kingston. He looked up at his girlfriend. Kelly had folded her arms and was tapping her foot angrily. "Where were you last night?" She demanded. John stood up he also folded his arms. "Who the hell do you think you are to ask me a question like that?" He replied. This time Kelly did not falter like she normally would. Instead, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Answer my question. She demanded again. John, who was taken a back by Kelly's sudden boldness looked at his girlfriend. "I was out with Miz and Ken Kennedy. Kelly was outraged by John's lie.

"You're lying." She told him, her blue eyes narrowing. John started to laugh. "Really, I'm lying? Kelly, you are so dumb." He replied. "You were with Melina last night, weren't you?" Kelly asked. John shook his head. "No, I wasn't." said John, lying again. Kelly then reached in the pocket of her Seven jeans and pulled out her cell phone. She then flipped it open and went into her gallery. "If you weren't with Melina, then tell me John, how did this picture come to be?" She asked, showing John the picture of him kissing the former Women's champion. John instantly knew that he had been caught. "Where did you get that?" He demanded.

Kelly shook her head. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you've been caught. John, I want you to know that it's over, forever. I can't believe that I was so blind to see just how much of an ass you really are. Goodbye John Morrison." Kelly said before turning on her heel and walking out the door, closing in behind her. She was finally free from John and his possessive grasp. As she walked away from John's dressing room, all the emotions that she tried so hard to suppress came crashing down on her. The tears began to fall, and they fell hard.

Kelly found a nearby bench and sat down. She buried her pretty face in her hands and continued crying. At that moment, Cody was just leaving his dressing room. He was walking down the hall when he saw Kelly crying. "Kelly? What's wrong?" He asked. Kelly looked up at Cody, not wanting him to see her cry, she wiped her tears. "Nothing" She lied. Cody sat down next to her. He could see that she was upset, it was written all over her face. "Kelly, I promise I won't tell anyone. Just tell me what's bothering you." He said gently. Kelly couldn't hide her feelings anymore. "It's John," She said. "He cheated on me with Melina." Cody's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe that bastard would do something to such a beautiful girl.

"Kelly, I'm so sorry." He said. The statuesque diva began to cry more. "I just can't believe he would do this to me. I have been nothing but loyal to him. I don't know why he would do this. It's like nothing I do is ever good enough for him," she said. Cody wrapped an arm around Kelly. "That's not even true, Kelly. You're beautiful, and talented. Any guy would be lucky to have you in their life. John was just blind to see just how much of a great girl you are." Cody said. The then proceeded to wipe the tears from her face. Kelly smiled through her tears. "Thanks, Cody. I really needed this."

She told him. Cody smiled back. He was glad that he had a chance to talk to Kelly and get her mind off of that bastard John Morrison. Kelly laid her head on Cody's shoulder. Cody turned to face Kelly. "Kelly, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" He asked. Kelly looked back at him. "Sure." She replied. Cody smiled again. "Pick you up at 8?" Kelly nodded. "It's a date." She answered.


	4. First Date

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the short chapter 3. I'm back with Chapter 4, and I have to say this is my favorite chapter so far, I hope it's yours too! Once again, I own nothing.**

Chapter 4.

It was date night. Kelly was upstairs getting ready. "Kel, hurry up!" called out Michelle. "Yeah, you're taking forever." Maria added. "I'm almost ready. Besides, you can't rush perfection." Kelly called out from upstairs. She took one last look in the mirror and finished flat ironing her hair before heading downstairs. Michelle and Maria's jaws dropped. Kelly looked gorgeous. She wore a knee length powder blue dress, silver stilettos, and a beautiful diamond choker. Kelly's long blonde hair cascaded down her back like a golden waterfall. She looked like Cinderella getting ready for the ball. Kelly smiled at her two best friends expressions. "Now you know why I took so long. Jealous?" She said, poking fun at the girls. "You look so pretty!" Michelle said. Kelly spun around in a circle.

"She's right, you look beautiful, Kel." Maria agreed. At that moment, the doorbell rang. "That's him. Wish me luck." Kelly said rushing to get the door. She then opened it. There he was. Cody looked very handsome in his black button-up shirt, faded jeans and brown Perry Ellis construction boots. He wore a brown suede jacket to accentuate. Cody took one look at Kelly. "Wow, you look incredible." He told her. Kelly smiled back at him. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She responded. Cody laughed a bit. "Well, shall we?" He said, holding out his arm. Kelly nodded. "We shall." She said, slipping her arm in his. She then turned back to look at Michelle and Maria who were smiling at giving her a thumbs up. "Have fun you two!" Maria called out. Cody walked Kelly to his car, where he opened the door for her.

"Thank you" she said as she got in. Cody then walked around his silver Lexus and got in himself. He started the engine and they drove away. Kelly decided to turn on the radio. Sara Bareilles' _Love Song _came on. Kelly smiled "I _love _this song!" She exclaimed. She then began to sing along. "I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you asked for it, cause you need one!" She sung out load and off key. Cody laughed. "You're singing is awesome!" He said sarcastically. Kelly playfully hit him on the shoulder. "You love my singing, and you know it." She answered. Cody nodded. "I know." He said, laughing again. After driving around, Kelly and Cody finally arrived at _Little Italia. _Cody parked, got out of his car and opened the door for Kelly and helped her out like the perfect gentleman. Kelly once again took his arm and they entered the restaurant. Inside, the place was beautiful. The tables were adorned with red tablecloths and lit candles. There was soft music playing and red roses everywhere. "It's so beautiful." Kelly said. The hostess sat them at a table by the window. Cody picked up his menu and thumbed through it.

He was debating whether or not to get the Chicken Parmesan or the Ravioli. Kelly looked up and saw the waiter pouring her a glass of white wine. "Thank you." She said. The waiter smiled at her. "What can I get you?" He offered. "I'll have the Lasagna." Kelly said. The waiter then looked at Cody. "I guess I'll have the Chicken Parmesan," he stated. The waiter took their menus. "I'll be back with your food." He said, and then walked to the back. Kelly looked around at her surroundings. "I haven't been to a place like this in forever. John only took me to dinner once." Kelly shared. Cody looked at her, he wondered if she still loved him, he was sure she did, even after all of that abuse that she took from him. "You loved him, didn't you?" He asked. Kelly nodded. "Yes, I loved him a lot. But after he became champ, it was like he just changed. He became more arrogant. And then Melina, that was the final straw." Kelly revealed. Cody nodded in understanding. He couldn't get over how John could cheat on such a beautiful girl like Kelly with a whore like Melina.

Before Cody could respond, the waiter came back with their plates. Cody picked up his knife and cut into his food. Kelly looked at Cody as he ate. "Hey! She called out. "Yours looks better than mine!" She said. Cody laughed. "You can try mine if you'd like." He offered. Kelly nodded. "Yeah, why not." She replied. Cody took his knife and cut a piece of his food off for her. Cody then stuck his fork into the little square of chicken. "Open" He commanded. Kelly opened her mouth, waiting for the piece of chicken. Cody placed the morsel of food into Kelly's mouth. She began to chew. "It's delicious." She responded. Cody smiled. "My turn." He said. Kelly then took her fork and fed Cody a piece of her Lasagna. "Wow". He said, "It's good." Kelly laughed. "Yeah, I know" She said as she took a sip of wine. She then laughed again at Cody. "You have something on your nose." She said. He looked down. "Yikes." He said. Kelly laughed once again as she took her napkin and dabbed the marinara sauce from Cody's nose. It was then when she noticed just how handsome Cody was, his raven black hair, his big bright blue eyes, and that killer smile. Kelly found herself blushing a bit as she wiped his nose.

Cody looked back at her. "Ready?" He asked. Kelly nodded. "Yeah, I think so." She said. Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He paid for the meal and he and Kelly left, arm in arm. Cody and Kelly decided to walk around before walking back to his car. " So this was a fun first date," Kelly said as a gentle breeze blew through her golden locks. Cody nodded in agreement. "I would have to agree." He said back. Just then light rain began to fall.

"I love the rain!" Kelly exclaimed. She then turned to Cody. "This may sound stupid, but would you like to dance in the rain with me?" She asked. Cody looked at her at first like she was crazy, but he went along with it. Cody took Kelly's hand and led her out onto the street.

There were no cars, or pedestrians. It was like the city shut down for them. Kelly placed her hands on Cody's shoulders, and Cody wrapped his arms around her waist. As they danced to the song in their heads, Cody noticed just how beautiful Kelly really is. He had always known, but this time it was different. She wasn't the girl who he crushed on from a far anymore. She was here, she was in his arms. Cody and Kelly looked into each other's eyes, and then Cody lowered his head down and kissed Kelly. He then pulled away. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have done that." He said. Kelly looked into his deep blue eyes. "No, it's not your fault. But I wanted you to." She said. Just then Cody kissed her again. And they shared their first kiss… in the rain.


	5. Girl Talk At The Photoshoot

**A/N: I just want to give a huge thanks to you guys who review my story, you guys are awsome!! Here is Chapter 5. It's another short one, but I had to write it to keep the story going, you know how it is. Once again, I own nothing, Read On!**

Chapter 5

The following day, Kelly showed up at the photoshoot for the latest WWE Diva pictorial. She stepped into the dressing room dressed in a black tracksuit with a matching black hat, looking nothing like the glamorous diva in pictures and on television. She looked at Monique, the hairdresser and Bailey, the makeup artist sympathetically. "Sorry, I'm late. I thought it was at 10." She said. "It's ok." They said in unison. Kelly sat down at the makeup chair. Monique took off her hat and began to do Kelly's hair. She took a curling iron and started to curl her long golden strands of hair.

Just then, Maria and Michelle entered the dressing room. "Kelly! You're here!" Michelle called out. Maria and Michelle crowded around Kelly's make up chair. "So tell us, everything." Maria said. Kelly smiled. "Well, Cody is very nice. He's true gentleman." She answered. Michelle rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Kelly, Maria and I both know that there is more to it than that." She said. Kelly smiled again. "We kissed, in the rain." Kelly stated. Michelle and Maria sighed in unison. "That's so romantic." Maria said. "So what else happened?" Michelle chided in. Kelly shrugged her shoulders, while Monique continued to do her hair.

"That's it. We kissed, and we talked for a bit, then he took me home." She said. After Monique finished her hair, the three divas headed to wardrobe. Kelly now looked like the sexy vixen that the fans have come to know and love. Kelly then arrived on set. She looked hot in a black corset, and matching panties. Kelly wore thigh high leather boots to complement the outfit. Marcello, the Italian photographer swapped three air kisses with Kelly before she stood in front of the camera.

The wind machines turned on and Kelly started to pose seductively. Kelly loved doing photoshoots, it made her feel sexy and hot. She loved getting all glammed up and posing in front of an amazing photographer and having her image on thousands of posters that will adorn the walls of so many teenage boys. Three hours later, Kelly and the girls were finished. The three girls headed back to their dressing room to change into their regular clothes and go home.

When Kelly entered, she found a dozen of pink roses on the makeup counter with a card in them. Kelly took the envelope and opened it. It read, _Kelly, I had a great time last night. We should do it again. How about you come over to my place tonight? I'll cook. Love, Cody. _" Aww look at what Cody sent me! Kelly exclaimed showing her best friends the card. Michelle smiled. "So, are you going?" she asked. Kelly nodded. "Most definitely." She answered.


	6. Dinner and A Movie and Something Else

**A/N: Hey Guys, I'm back with chapter 6. I just wanna thank the people who take time to read and review my story, you guys are the best!! Anywho, here is chap 6, and I hope you love reading it as much as I love writing it, Enjoy!**

Chapter 6.

Cody was in his kitchen, preparing dinner for Kelly. The aroma of garlic bread and fettuccini filled his two-story penthouse. At that moment, Cody's house phone rang. "Hello?" He said, rather annoyed. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" John Cena said on the other side of the receiver. Cody laughed at when he heard his best friend's voice. "Sorry bro. You know I hate it when people call me when I'm cooking." He responded. John laughed with him. "I know, I was just trying to get a rise out of you." John said. Cody tucked his phone between his head and his shoulder as he stirred the fettuccini sauce. "You're a douche bag." Cody said, laughing. "Is she there yet?" Cody shook his head. "Nope, she's not here yet. Besides, I'm not done cooking yet." He told him. "Look, I got to go. You know I can't talk and cook at the same time." Cody clicked off his phone and placed it back on the base. The number one contender looked over his food and made sure everything was perfect. Just then, Cody's doorbell rang. He jumped up and answered quickly. It was Kelly. Cody looked Kelly up and down. She looked very sexy in her super short blue jean cutoffs, and white halter top. Cody smiled at her, "Hey." He said, greeting her. Kelly smiled back at him. She thought he looked sexy as well. Cody was dressed in a black wifebeater and ripped jeans, and he was barefoot. They hugged and kissed. "Come on in."

He offered. Kelly stepped into his grand penthouse and looked around at its opulence. "Oh my god. Cody, it's gorgeous!" She said. Cody smiled and closed the door behind him. "So you like my house." He asked. Kelly turned to face him. "Yeah! I love it actually." She responded. Kelly sniffed, and the aroma of the Italian food filled her nostrils. "That smells amazing." She said. "How do you know that I love Italian?" Cody smiled. "Torrie told Cena who told me." He answered. Kelly laughed. "She would. That sounds like something Tor would do." She said. "It is. You hungry?" He said. Kelly nodded. Cody headed to the kitchen and grabbed the two plates and sat them down on the dinner table. He then grabbed two wine glasses and poured them both a glass. Kelly took her fork and tore into her food. "Cody, it's delicious.

I never knew you were such a good cook." Cody smirked at her. "It's a hidden talent of mine. My mom always brought me into the kitchen when I was a kid and I've been cooking ever since." He said, slipping an Alfredo sauced noodle into his mouth. Kelly nodded, listening to everything he said. Cody locked eyes with the beautiful blonde sitting across from him. He couldn't stop staring at how beautiful she was. Kelly looked at him as well. She blushed a bit when she saw his eyes locked on hers. "How about we watch a movie? I've got a whole bunch."

Cody offered. Kelly nodded. "That sounds like fun." Cody led Kelly to the couch while he looked for a good movie to watch. "Is that Mean Girls?" Kelly asked. Cody's face turned red. "Yeah, why?" Kelly laughed. "Why do you have Mean Girls?" She inquired. "Lindsey Lohan looked hot in it." He replied. "Let's watch it." She said. Cody put the DVD in the player and started it. Cody then plopped on the couch and put his arm around Kelly, who rested her head on his shoulder. On the screen, Lindsay Lohan was parading around a stage wearing a sexy Santa outfit. "Kelly, you're shivering."

Cody said. Kelly looked up at him. "I'm just a little cold, that's all." She replied. Cody held Kelly a little bit tighter. He then turned to look at her. "Better?" He asked. Kelly nodded. The moment between them lingered until Cody finally kissed Kelly. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arm around him. Cody began to kiss the nape of Kelly's neck and her shoulder. "Make love to me Cody." She whispered. With those words, Cody kissed Kelly even more passionately as he took her in his arms, like Superman would Lois Lane and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom, their lips never stop touching. Cody set Kelly on the bed and climbed on top of her, He gazed into her eyes and kissed her again. Kelly peeled off Cody's wifebeater, her hands roamed his broad chest. Cody returned the favor by taking off Kelly's tank top.

Kelly's hands moved up and down Cody's back, taking in the feeling of his soft skin on her fingertips. Cody moved the hair out of Kelly's face. "God, you're so beautiful." He whispered as he went in for another kiss. Cody kissed every inch of her body, from her neck to her shoulders, to the heart shaped birthmark on her left hip.

Cody kissed her tenderly, he wanted this to be special between them. Kelly wrapped her arms around Cody's shoulders as he kissed her more. Cody and Kelly came together as one. After they made love, Cody got off of Kelly, he wrapped one arm around her. Kelly laid her head on Cody's chest and placed her hand on the other side. He caressed her back softly as they cuddled together, and together they slept away into the night.


	7. The Morning After

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry, I haven't been here. But I'm back now, and I'm promising to update more. Here is the long awaited Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7.

The morning sun danced across Cody's face as he woke up. He looked to his right and saw that Kelly was sleeping soundly in his arms. He kissed her forehead and touched her face gingerly. Kelly's eyes fluttered open softy. "Morning." He said, caressing her face softly. Kelly smiled at him. "Morning." She replied. They greeted each other with a quick kiss. Cody locked eyes with the beautiful blonde who was lying in his arms. "

How are you?" He asked. Kelly touched his face gently. "I'm great. How about you?" She replied. Cody nodded. "I'm fine." He answered. Kelly drew imaginary circles on Cody's chest. "Last night was amazing to say the least. Cody you are amazing. Cody kissed her again. "You look tired. How about you stay up here in bed and I'll surprise you with something." He said. Kelly nodded. "Ok." She said.

Cody pecked her lips with his and then hopped out of bed. Kelly rolled over and fell back to sleep. Three and a half hours later, Kelly awoke again. She pushed back the covers of Cody's bed and searched for something to put on. She found one of Cody's dress shirts lying across his chair and Kelly decided to put it on. An amazing smell filled her nostrils and Kelly headed downstairs. Cody was in the kitchen as usual; he had just flipped a pancake on its other side when he saw Kelly coming down the stairs. He bit his lip at the way she looked. There was nothing sexier that seeing the woman he loved wearing nothing but a man's dress shirt. "Morning." He greeted. Kelly smiled at him. "Morning." She replied. Cody came from around the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist.

They kissed softly. "How did you sleep?" Cody asked. Kelly nodded. "Like a baby. Your bed is so comfortable." She said. Cody pulled the chair out at the dinner table and told Kelly to sit down. "I hope you're hungry, because I made you breakfast. Kelly smiled. "Aww, you made breakfast for me? That's so sweet!"

She said, kissing him again. Cody cupped her face in his hands. "I'd do anything for you, Kelly." He said. They kissed again. "You're so amazing. I'm so glad I found you." Kelly told him.

"As am I. Kelly, you have no idea how much you mean to me." Cody replied. Their lips touched once again. "Well, today is the big day, in a few hours, you'll be battling Randy Orton for the title." Kelly reminded him. Cody nodded. "I know. I'm pumped! He said, grinning from ear to ear. Win or lose, Cody was still Kelly's champion.


	8. The Title Match

**Hey, guys, here it is, Chapter 8. This is probably one of my favorite chapters that I wrote. I almost cried when wrote it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Cody and Kelly arrived at the arena, for No Way Out. It had been known that Kelly and John had broken up, but the public had no idea that she was seeing Cody. When the couple got out of the Escalade, they were bombarded with fans. Cody held onto Kelly's hand tightly as they navigated their way through the hordes of fans. Finally they entered the arena. Cody had to get ready for his match and Kelly had to go to hair and makeup for a backstage interview she had with Todd Grisham. Before they parted, Cody took Kelly in his arms and kissed her deeply. "That was for the fans, wasn't it?" Kelly asked. Cody nodded. "Yeah, kinda." He answered. They both laughed and kissed again. "Wish me luck." He said. "You don't need it. I know you'll be great." She said. Cody nodded before he was whisked away by WWE personnel. Kelly blew a kiss at him before he turned the corner. Kelly then entered hair and make up. There, Michelle, Maria, and John Cena's fiancée, Torrie Wilson, greeted her with warm smiles.

"Hey girls." Kelly said. "Hey Kel. What's up? You haven't answered any of my calls." Michelle informed her. Kelly dropped her head. "Damn. I'm so sorry, 'Chelle, it's just that I spent the night over at Cody's, and I didn't have a chance to go home and check my messages." Kelly replied. The three divas mouths opened in surprise. "Really? You spent the night at Cody's?" Maria asked. Kelly nodded. "Yes, I did." She answered. "Ok, Tell us everything."

Michelle said. "Well, we had dinner, and Cody is a great cook. We began to watch Mean Girls," Torrie cut Kelly off. "Cody owns Mean Girls?" She asked. Kelly laughed. "Yeah, I know, but I think it's cute. "Well, what happened after that?" Maria asked. "Nothing." Kelly replied quickly. Michelle looked at her. "Kelly you and I both know that something happened. "Ok fine. We slept together. "I knew it! I knew it!" Michelle said. Maria's mouth dropped open. "What?" She asked. Kelly nodded. "Yep, I slept with Cody." She said. "Well, how was he?" Torrie asked. "Amazing. He was so tender with me. I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. I felt safe with him." Kelly said. Torrie's face lit up. "John is the same way. You wouldn't think so from the way he acts, but I wouldn't have agreed to marry him if he didn't." She said, holding out her engagement ring. Michelle looked at Torrie. "Any excuse to show off your ring." She said. The girls laughed.

Kelly got up from her chair. "I've got to go, I've got that interview with Todd Grisham." She said excusing her self from the room. Kelly found Todd who was standing by the Raw television backstage. "Hello Kelly." Todd said. Kelly smiled at him "Hi, Todd." Todd turned to the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with the lovely Kelly Kelly." Kelly smiled again. On the other side of the arena, Cody was in his dressing room, stretching and mentally preparing himself for this match. He knew that this match wouldn't be easy, he knew that Randy Orton would not be an easy opponent. Cody took the time to realize what was at stake here. It wasn't just the WWE title, but it was also his pride. Millions of fans would be disappointed if he didn't win tonight. He turned on the television and saw Kelly being interviewed.

"I just want to say good luck Cody, I love you." She said, blowing a kiss to the camera. Cody realized that she was at stake as well. Kelly said that she would stay with him no matter what. But he had to win this. He had to prove to Kelly that he was better than John Morrison. Cody then heard a knock on his dressing room.

It was WWE personnel. "It's time, Mr. Rhodes." The man said. Cody took a deep breath and left his room. He made his way to the backstage area by the ramp. Cody heard his music hit, and Cody took one last deep breath before walking out. Seeing the crowd erupt as he walked down the ramp was electrifying. It gave him an adrenaline rush to see all of the signs, and pictures with his name on them. Cody entered the ring, and let it all sink in. Then, the match started. Kelly watched backstage closely, with John and Torrie. After 12 minutes of back and forth action between the two second generation superstars, Cody hit the bulldog and pinned Randy Orton. "One, two three!" The referee called.

Cody Rhodes had just won the WWE Championship. Backstage, Kelly, John and Torrie all celebrated. In the ring, Cody's family, the Rhodes entered the ring. His father Dusty and his brother Dustin crowded around him. Tears fell from his eyes. He took the belt and raised it up high and triumphantly. Cody took the microphone and spoke into it. "There is one more person that needs to come down here. Kelly, please come down." Cody asked.

Kelly's theme hit the arena and Kelly walked toward the ring. A big smile was on her face and tears of happiness were in her eyes. She entered the ring. "Kelly, I just want to say I love you. I've loved you since the first day I met you. You have no idea how much you mean to me." He said, Before Kelly could respond Cody took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Then all of the Rhodes grabbed arms and raised them. Cody took Kelly's arm and raised it up as well. "The Rhodes dynasty is here to stay!" Cody said. And Kelly couldn't be happier.


	9. Meeting With Stephanie McMahon

**A/N: I'm BAAAACKKKK!! Here is Chapter 9. It's a good one if I do say so myself. There is a little curveball thrown into Cody and Kelly's relationship. You'll have to read to find out. Enjoy!!**

Cody awoke the next morning with Kelly in his arms. He still couldn't believe that just a few hours ago, he became the WWE champion. He was snapped back into reality when he felt his RAZR vibrate. "Hello?" Cody answered groggily. "Cody, it's Stephanie McMahon." Answered the voice on the other line. "Hi, Steph." Cody answered. "The reason why I'm calling is that I've scheduled a meeting with you. Could you please come to my office?" She asked. "Of course." He answered. Cody snapped his phone shut and dressed quickly. He looked over at Kelly. He found some paper and wrote her a note telling her his whereabouts. He kissed her softly on the forehead and dashed out of the door.

Cody drove his Escalade to the WWE offices. Stephanie's receptionist led Cody into her office. He looked and saw someone else sitting in the other chair. It was Candice Michelle, the WWE Women's Champion. He then looked up at Stephanie. "Cody, Candice. I'm glad you both could make it. There is actually a reason as to why both of you are here." Stephanie said. Cody and Candice looked at each other. "As you know, Triple H and I were involved in an angle where he and I were married, on screen at least. And he and I were also WWE and Women's champion. I want to relive that, in you. Starting immediately, you two will be involved in a storyline where you guys will be in love." Stephanie told them.

Cody's jaw dropped. "Steph, you can't be serious." He said. Stephanie nodded. "Yeah, I am. I know you're with Kelly Kelly but this is too good to pass up. If you don't go through with this storyline, I will strip you of the WWE title." She said. Cody was furious. He couldn't believe that Stephanie would do this. "Look Cody I'm sorry but it's business." Stephanie told him. Cody sighed. "Ok, I'll do it." He said. Candice looked at him. "I'm sure Kelly will understand." She said.

"It's not like we're really going to be dating." Cody didn't know what to believe. He couldn't help but think that Kelly would be so hurt when she found out. He didn't want to hurt her; he didn't want to become another John Morrison to her. She meant the world to him. After he was dismissed. Cody got back in his car and drove back to the penthouse. When he arrived, Kelly met him at the door, wearing nothing but a little white tank top and pink Victoria's Secret boy shorts. "Hey." She said. "Hey." He replied. Cody wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist and kissed her softly.

"How did the meeting go?" Kelly asked. Cody sighed. "It was alright I guess. Candice was there." He replied. Kelly arched her eyebrows. "Candice was there? Why was Candice there?" She asked. Cody couldn't lie to her. He had to let her know that Stephanie McMahon had set up a storyline where he and Candice were to be a couple. "Stephanie wants me and Candice to start an angle where she and I have to act like a couple." Cody told her. Kelly's heart sunk.

She didn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. "What?" Kelly asked. Cody could see that Kelly was getting upset. "Kelly, I just want you to know that I'm still with you. This is just an angle. I love you and only you." He said to her. Kelly knew that Cody loved her but she couldn't shake the fact that this was bothering her. Just then, Cody's cell rang. "Hello?" He said into his phone. "Hey bro." Said John Cena. "Hey" Cody responded. "You haven't forgotten that today is the rehearsal dinner have you?" Cody shook his head. "Nah, of course not. Kelly and I will be there. See you tonight." Cody said then he hung up. "That was John, he was just reminding us about the rehearsal dinner tonight for he and Torrie. "Let's just get ready and we'll talk later." Kelly said. Little did Cody and Kelly know that a certain brunette diva was also invited to the rehearsal dinner.


	10. The Rehearsal Dinner from Hell

**A/N: Hey all! I'm back with chapter 10. It's a really good one, if I do say so myself. If you thought the last chapter was scandalous, you haven't read anything yet! Read on to find out! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 10

Cody and Kelly were getting ready for the rehearsal dinner for John Cena and Torrie. Cody was finishing buttoning up his black shirt when Kelly came out. She was wearing a gorgeous silver dress, that wasn't zipped all the way. "Cody? Could you zip this up in the back? I can't." She asked him. Cody took the zipper in his hands and zipped it up for her. Feeling her soft skin on his fingertips, Cody could help himself but to kiss her neck. Kelly turned around to face Cody. She placed her arms around his neck and they kissed. Kelly then pushed away. "Cody, you know we can't do this. We'll be late, and John and Torrie will kill us." She said. Cody frowned. "Not even a quickie?" He asked. Kelly laughed. "Not even a quickie. Finish getting ready." She responded as she the curling iron to her hair.

About 20 minutes after that, Cody and Kelly were ready. They arrived at the restaurant and saw the couple that was about to be married. "Kelly, Cody! Over here!" called out Torrie Wilson. Kelly waved and she and Cody, hand in hand, walked over to the table. Michelle and Maria were there as well. "Hey girls!" Kelly greeted and gave each of them a hug. Torrie then got up and gave Cody a hug as well. "John is in the restroom. He'll be out soon." Torrie told him. "Hey you made it." John called out. Cody turned around. He shook hands with his best friend.

"Of course I would make it. You think I would miss this? I am your best man after all." Cody said. "Yeah. I know." John responded. John and Cody sat down. They ordered drinks and some food. Randy Orton, Adam Copeland a.k.a. Edge and Ken Kennedy joined the group. They were having fun, drinking and just hanging out, until someone else decided to show up. In strode in Candice Michelle.

Kelly's smile quickly faded into a frown. Here she was, the woman who was in involved in a storyline with Cody, _her _Cody. Kelly narrowed her eyes at her. She couldn't believe that she was here. Kelly eyed her up and down. She couldn't help but think that she looked like a slut in her short red dress. "Hey everyone!" Candice said. "Hey Candy!" Torrie responded. Kelly looked around; the only available seat was next to Cody. The blonde diva was fuming. She took another sip of her drink. Cody was rather surprised at Candice's arrival let alone her sitting next to him.

"What brings you here?" Cody asked. "I was invited." Candice answered. Cody broke his gaze from Candice to Kelly who looked angry and hurt all at the same time. This is the last thing Cody wanted to happen. He could see Kelly's heart breaking right in front of him. Cody wished he wasn't in this situation. "Cody, is something wrong?" Candice asked. Cody immediately snapped back. He took another sip of his drink. "No, nothing's wrong." He replied. "You know we have to act, right?" Candice reminded him. Cody nodded reluctantly. "How could I forget?" Cody whispered in her ear to make it look like he was whispering a sweet nothing to her. Candice laughed. Kelly's jaw dropped.

Cody was actually going along with this. She tried to not let affect her, but she couldn't. Kelly buried her face in her hands. It seemed like everything was going wrong and Kelly was on the outside looking in. "I'm not feeling well. I have to go." Kelly said, excusing herself from the table. Cody looked up and saw Kelly leaving, he instantly chased after her.

"Kelly, stop." He called after her. Kelly turned to face him. "What for? It seems like you're having a great old time with Candice." She said, she then turned on her heel and walked off. Defeated, Cody reentered the restaurant, where everyone looked stunned, including Candice. John got up and approached Cody. "Can I talk to you in private?" John asked. "Yeah, sure, John." Cody replied. The two men stepped outside. "What's on your mind?" Cody asked his best friend.

John folded his arms and just looked at him. "How could you, Cody? How could you basically humiliate Kelly like that in front of all of us?" John asked. Cody looked down and sighed. "I don't know man. It's part of this angle that I'm doing with Candice." Cody replied. John shook his head. "It doesn't look like just an angle to me. It looks real." He stated.

Cody ran his fingers through his jet-black hair. How could he let things go so wrong? Kelly was the love of his life, he would do anything for her. But seeing the expression on her face, Cody couldn't help but wonder, did he lose her? Was he becoming the next John Morrison? The answer would be Cody's worst fear.


	11. The Aftermath pt 1

**A/N: Hey all. Here is Chapter 11 of my little story. I just want to thank those who review this, I really appreciate it. I wrote this one at the same time as Chapter 10, I was pulling double duty, haha. Anyway, Enjoy! and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 11.

The evening turned into a royal mess. Kelly walked the streets with a heavy mind and a broken heart. How could Cody do that to her? How could he tell her that he loved her and pull a stunt like he did tonight. Kelly had no clue as to what the hell was going on. She just walked in her beautiful silver cocktail dress and silver shoes. All of a sudden, a black car pulled up. "Kelly. Get in.," said the voice. Kelly looked up. That voice belonged to Randy Orton.

Kelly shook her head. "No thanks, I'd rather walk." She said. "Kelly, it's 12:00 in the morning, not to mention it's pouring rain outside. Come on, I'll take you home." Randy said. Kelly sighed. "Ok fine." Randy unlocked the car door and Kelly got in. "Kelly, you're all wet, and freezing. Here, take my jacket." He said as he took off his jacket and put it around Kelly's shoulders. "Can we stop by Cody's first? I need to pick up some things." Kelly told him. Randy nodded. He drove off to Cody's penthouse. Since Kelly had a key, she let herself in. She first wrote Cody a note telling him where she was going to be. Kelly then packed a few of her belongings and left, closing the door behind her. She then got back into Randy's car. He then drove her home. "Well, here we are." Randy said. Kelly looked at him. "Yeah." She responded.

"How about I walk you to the door. I want to make sure you're going to be ok." Randy offered. He then got out of his car and then opened the door for Kelly. They approached the door. "You can come inside, if you want." Kelly told him as she opened the front door. Randy followed her inside. "This is the first time I've spent the night in my house since Cody and I have been together." Kelly said. Randy listened to her intently. Ever since she's been with Cody, Randy couldn't help but notice that Kelly was undeniably happy, but all of a sudden, that changed. He watched as Cody humiliated her in front of everyone at John and Torrie's rehearsal dinner. He knew that Cody was in love with the girl, Randy remembered how he wouldn't shut up about her in locker rooms when they first got together. But Cody's recent behavior confused him. He wanted Kelly but now he was throwing it all away for a trash bag ho like Candice Michelle.

Randy had a history with Candice. Long ago Randy and Candice were together, but Randy always thought the relationship was a little one sided. It seemed like Randy put more into their relationship that he did. Randy was suspicious that Candice was cheating on him. His suspicions were later confirmed when he found Candice in his bed with none other than Kelly's ex, John Morrison. Randy decided that was enough thought about Candice. He looked down at his watch. "I'd better go." Randy said. Kelly, who was standing in the middle of the living room, shook her head. "Don't. I… I want you to stay. I don't really want to be alone tonight." Kelly said. Randy was half way out of the door but decided to turn back around. "Ok. I'll stay then." Randy said as he reentered the door.

"Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?" Randy asked. Kelly put her hand to her forehead. She exhaled deeply. "I just don't know what's going on with him anymore." The ECW diva said. "Everything was going so well, and then this." Kelly said as she sat herself on the couch. Randy sat next to her. He put his arm around her as a form of comfort. "How could he do this to me? I mean after he said that he loved me and wouldn't hurt me. He saw what I went through with John. And Candice? I honestly can't stand her. Did you see the way she paraded around the place in her sluttish little dress? Cody couldn't keep his eyes off of her." Kelly said.

Randy couldn't help but feel for her. "Kelly, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that Cody had that in him." He said. Kelly sighed again. "I didn't either." She said. Randy put is other arm around her and embraced Kelly. She placed her head on Randy's chest and let him hold her. Not in a romantic way, just as friends. Unfortunately for Kelly, across town, 2 WWE champions were becoming more than "just friends."


	12. The Aftermath pt 2

**A/N: Hey all. I'm back with Chapter 12. I must say that this is the most shocking chapter yet! I even shocked myself as I was writing it. Jaws will drop, I'm telling you. I can't say anymore, you'll have to read to find out! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 12

Cody entered his penthouse, but he wasn't alone. He had Candice with him to make it look like they went home together. As they strode in, Cody found a note from Kelly. _Going to stay at my place for a while. I took some of my things back. -Kelly. _Cody set the note back on the table. He exhaled deeply then turned to look at Candice. "It's from Kelly. She moved out." He said, defeated. Candice looked Cody in the eyes. "Cody I'm so, so sorry. I should have never come to the party." She told Cody. He looked back at her. "No, it's not your fault. You're friends with Torrie, of course she would have invited you." Cody said. Candice sighed. "She was really upset at the party." Cody nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Kelly was furious when she left. I can understand why though." Cody said. Candice put her hand on Cody's shoulder. "You love her don't you?" She inquired. Cody nodded. "More than anything. It's breaking my heart, to know that I'm breaking _her_ heart. I really Stephanie for making us do this." He revealed. Candice took Cody in her arms. Vulnerable, Cody hugged Candice back. He then looked up to notice that there was only a little space separating their lips from touching. Suddenly they began to kiss. They kissed for a while until Cody pulled away. What was he thinking?

This was Candice he was kissing, not Kelly. "I'm sorry." Cody said. "I can't do this." Candice was crestfallen. "She put her hands to her lips. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." Cody sighed. He just kissed someone that wasn't Kelly. The champion felt lower than low. "I've destroyed everything." He thought to himself. He placed his hands in his face. "I can't believe this. Kelly is my girl. I love her more than anything, but I'm drawn to you, Candice. I don't know how or why, but I am, and it scares me. It scares me to death. Candice inched in closer to Cody again. "Then don't fight it." Candice breathed.

"I don't want to." Cody said. Cody and Candice's lips suddenly touched again, this time, deeper more passionate. Cody knew that what he was doing was wrong and would hurt Kelly terribly, but he was caught up in the heat of the moment. As he and Candice continued to kiss, he lead her upstairs, and he made love to her, in the exact same bed where he made love to Kelly, where he told Kelly that she was the love of his life, where he told her that she was the only girl for him. Cody may hate himself in the morning, but he was going to love Candice tonight.


	13. The End of an Era

**A/N: Hey all. I'm back with Chapter 13. I must say that this is the saddest chapter yet. I actually cried while I was writing it. I really hope you like it and don't forget to read and review, enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Weeks passed, Cody and Kelly didn't speak. In the meantime, Cody got closer and closer to Candice, even to the point that he was really falling in love with her. He loved Kelly, he really did, but there was just something about Candice that made him love her more than Kelly. He hasn't even heard from Kelly, no calls, no texts, nothing. He decided to call her up and end things for good. Cody was a firm believer in doing things in person, and so instead of breaking up with her over the phone, he invited her over. While Kelly was on her way, Cody paced back and forth, wondering how he should do this.

He didn't want to come across as an asshole but he needed to do this. He _had_ to break up with Kelly. He didn't love her and he couldn't continue to lie to himself. Cody ran his fingers through his jet-black hair and let out a deep sigh. He thought this day would never come, never in a million years. For as long as he could remember, Cody had been in love with Kelly, he loved everything about her. Now, he was going to end that love.

Cody then heard a knock on the door and he took another sigh and opened it. Seeing Kelly standing on the other side of the door almost made him want to cry. This would be the last time that he felt her lips on his, feel her in his arms and tell her how beautiful she looked. "I've walked up those stairs many times but they feel deeper than ever." Kelly told him. Cody didn't make eye contact with her, he couldn't, and he couldn't bring himself to look at her. Cody bit his lip and turned to face her. He really didn't want to do this, but he had to. "Kelly, my feelings for you have changed." He told her. Kelly felt her stomach drop when he finished his sentence. She swallowed hard and walked up closer to him. "Cody, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." Cody, who looked away, closed his eyes briefly before turning back to her. "I don't love you." He said firmly. Kelly felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

She sat down on Cody's couch before she passed out. Cody knelt down and looked up at her. "Kelly, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." Cody told his now ex-girlfriend. Kelly, who was confused, hurt and angry just looked at him. "I don't want another Cody Rhodes apology. It's over, forever." She replied. Kelly then got up, grabbed her coat, and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. "Kelly!" Cody called out, but it was too late, Kelly was gone, forever. He put his hand to his face, and felt a tear falling. He couldn't help but to cry, as one tear fell after another, Cody finally broke down.

He was angry, but with no one but himself. Meanwhile, Kelly was in her car. She had her keys in the ignition but couldn't bring herself to start it. Kelly let the tears flow from her eyes. It was really over, she and Cody were actually broken up. Kelly actually was blindsided. She knew that Cody had feelings for Candice, but she had no idea how strong they were. As she drove off, Kelly started to have flashbacks to a happier time. Kelly started to remember when she and Cody first met, when he first asked her out, when the first kissed, when they first made love. Kelly felt numb. She couldn't bring herself to feel anything, she was too hurt. Both Cody and Kelly cried at the end of an era, the end of an era of love.


	14. Early Morning Surpise

**A/N: Hey all I'm back. I just want to say thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. This the only chapter in the story that Kelly is not featured. It's a Cody and Candice scene (ick) but as usual, read and review!**

Cody felt awful for breaking up with Kelly earlier in the day. He genuinely cared about Kelly, he loved her more than anything but that was just it "loved" in the past, He looked over at Candice who was lying on his chest and all his thoughts about Kelly flew out the window. "That was mind blowing." Candice stated. Cody kissed Candice's forehead. "Thanks, I try," He said. Cody held Candice tighter to him. There was one good thing about his breakup with Kelly; Cody was free to be with Candice. "Hey, how is Kelly doing?" Candice asked curiously.

That was the question Cody would have liked to know himself. He couldn't help but feel terrible for the way he treated her. He tried calling her, but she never answered. "I don't know, I haven't talked to her." Cody said. "I hope she's ok. You guys were so in love." Candice replied. "Were. We were in love, I'm completely in love with you now." Cody told her. "I know. But I can't help but to feel like a whore for coming in between you and Kelly." Candice said. Cody held her tight and kissed her lips. "You're not a whore, you're just following your heart, and your heart lead you to me."

He told her. Candice couldn't help but smile. "That's sweet. "These past few weeks haven't been great for us, but I think that has made us stronger. That's why I want to give you something. Close your eyes." He told her. Candice closed her eyes. Cody reached over and grabbed a box from his nightstand drawer. "Open." He told her. "Candice opened her eyes. She gasped. "Oh Cody. You shouldn't have." As she opened the black box, her eyes widened at the diamond necklace that lie inside. "Here, I'll put it on. Cody told her. Candice took her long dark hair and pulled it to one side. As Cody placed the necklace around her neck, he couldn't help but to kiss her soft skin. Which lead to Candice kissing him back which lead them to making love, over and over.


	15. Dressing Room Arguement

**A/N: Hey all. I'm back with Chapter 15. Sorry about the previous chap, it was nothing but Cody and Candice fluff, not really interesting, but I promise that this chapter actually is interesting, let's just say it involvles a blonde diva and a brunette diva. I'm not saying anything else, you'll just have to read to find out. Like always don't forget to review!**

The next day, the news of Kelly and Cody's breakup spread like wildfire. Everyone knew including John Cena, Michelle and Maria. Kelly arrived at the arena late. She was faced with questions from the entire WWE. She just wanted to be left alone. Kelly entered her dressing room and slammed the door. Kelly looked at herself in the mirror. How could she have been so stupid to get her heart broken once again? She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. Kelly had spoken to Michelle and Maria earlier and they told her not to cry, but it was so hard not to.

Kelly wiped the tears from her face when she heard a knock on her dressing room door. She ran to open it. Kelly came face to face with the woman who basically stole Cody from her, Candice Michelle. Kelly rolled her eyes and attempted to slam the door in Candice's face. Before Kelly could fully close the door in her face, Candice stopped it. "Kelly. We've got to talk." Candice said. Kelly just looked at her. "We have _nothing _to talk about, Candice." Kelly told her. Candice nodded. "Yes we do. Look Kelly, I know that you're hurt and angry, and you have every right to. But I'm with Cody now." She stressed. Kelly had heard enough. "Is that all you came here for, Candice? Just to rub in my face that you're dating Cody now? I will have you know that your attempt, failed miserably. Now, if you would. Get the hell out." Kelly demanded.

Candice really couldn't say much else, and she just turned on her heel and left, closing the door behind her. After Candice left, Kelly was angry, more like furious. She took the vase of white lily's, which are her favorite and hurled them across the room. Candice had some nerve just barging into Kelly's dressing room and gloating about how she had Cody now. That just burned Kelly up inside. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she wiped them away angrily. She couldn't, she _wouldn't _cry over Cody. Kelly made a vow to herself that she would never cry over another guy. Kelly's moment of crying was interrupted by a soft knock on her door.

She wiped her tears away and reluctantly went to answer the door, dreading on who would be on the other side. Kelly was surprised to see that it was Randy Orton who was on the other side of the threshold. "Hi, Randy." Kelly said quietly. Randy could see something was bothering Kelly, it was written all over her face. "Kel, what's wrong?" Randy inquired. "Nothing." Kelly chirped back quickly. Randy didn't believe a word Kelly was saying.

"Kelly, you and I both know that something is bothering you. First off your eyes are red and your mascara is running down your face, which leads me to believe that you were crying. I'm not going to judge you Kelly, I would never do that. Just tell me what's wrong." He retorted. Kelly took a deep long sigh. She really didn't want Randy knowing about her run in with Candice just a few minutes ago. "It was Candice." Kelly said. Randy folded his arms, interested in what Kelly had to say. "What about her?" He asked. "She came by here, I guess to apologize for her actions regarding Cody. I told her I could care less if she married him or anything else." Kelly replied coldly. Randy looked at her. "I'd like to take your mind off of Cody and Candice and all this drama. Why don't I take you out tonight?" He offered. Kelly nodded. "Sure, why not?" She replied. Going out with Randy wouldn't be such a bad thing; besides, she's a free girl now. There isn't anything stopping her.


	16. Finding Comfort In The Legendkiller

**A//N: After a serious case of writer's block, I'm finally back with a new chapter. I must say, it's one of my best. You might want to turn on your fans because it gets steamy! Not gonna reveal what happens, you'll have to read to find out! As always, R&R. **

Kelly was at her house getting ready for her date. Randy told her that they were going to Club Rush, the club that just opened last week. Kelly decided to squeeze into her skintight, green minidress. Her long blonde hair was straight and parted down the middle. Kelly was finishing applying her makeup when she heard the doorbell ring. "It's a little early for Randy to come pick me up." Kelly thought to herself, but ran to answer it anyway. To her relief, it was only Maria and Michelle. "Hey girls." Kelly greeted. "I'm glad you came." Maria and Michelle both smiled. "Of course!" Maria said. "We wouldn't miss this for anything in this world." Michelle added. Kelly beamed. She was so glad to have friends like Maria and Michelle; they had been there for her though almost everything, especially during her break ups with John and more recently, Cody. "When did Randy say he was coming?" Michelle asked. "Like around 6 or 7 ish." Kelly answered. "So is this just like a friend date or something more, cause Randy is hot." Maria said. Kelly shrugged her shoulders. She honestly didn't know what kind of a date they were going on. "He said it was like a friend date." She finally answered. "Are you sure?" Michelle asked. Kelly looked at her two best friends. "Why the sudden interest in my love life?" She asked. "Well, with Torrie becoming Mrs. Cena and Michelle and I being single, we have to live vicariously through your sex life." Maria chided.

"First off, I'm not having sex with Randy." Kelly shot back. "Not yet at least." Michelle snidely remarked. She and Maria laughed. Kelly laughed too. "Shut up, both of you." She said in between giggles. Kelly finished straightening her hair and then finally strapped on her favorite pair of black Balenciaga sling heeled pumps. "Well?" She asked, with a smile creeping across her face. Maria and Michelle's eyes were wide with awe. "Oh, Kelly. You look hot!" Maria complemented. "Yeah, I totally agree." Michelle added. Kelly grinned. "Thanks for telling me what I all ready know." Kelly boasted playfully. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "That's got to be him." Maria realized. "Quick, 'Chelle answer the door." Kelly requested as she headed upstairs. Michelle opened the door, and Randy was on the other side. "Kelly isn't ready yet." She informed. Randy nodded slowly. "That's ok. I can wait." He said. Maria came in from the kitchen. "Hi, Randy." She chirped like a little schoolgirl, as she twirled her wine colored hair. Randy turned to face her. "Hey, Maria." He replied back. Just then, Kelly stepped down the stairs.

Randy was amazed at how sexy and beautiful she looked. As he tried to pick his jaw up from the floor, Kelly approached him. "Kelly, you look… amazing." He complimented. Kelly bit her lip through her smile. She eyed Randy up and down. He looked nice in his brown suede jacket and tight white turtleneck that perfectly showed off his very toned chest. "You don't look so bad yourself." Kelly returned the favor. Michelle nudged Maria and both of them snickered quietly. Kelly turned around and mouthed "Shut up." And then laughed. "So, are you ready?" He asked. Kelly nodded. "Yeah." She replied. The weather was rather chilly so Kelly grabbed her white coat and then left the house. She waved to Michelle and Maria as she entered Randy's black BMW. "Are Michelle and Maria always like that?" Randy inquired. Kelly just laughed. "Sometimes Maria and Michelle can be quite the handful." She answered. "They just want me to be happy." Randy looked over at her while he wove through the streets. "Yeah, me too." Randy added. "I really don't want to talk about that right now." Kelly informed. Randy's face fell slightly. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Kelly eyes met with Randy's and she looked at the outline of his face. His bright blue eyes, his dark hair, and his full lips. He was more than cute, he was more than hot. Randy was _beautiful. _

"Is something wrong?" Randy asked. Kelly noticed that she was staring at him a little too long and she looked away slightly embarrassed. "No, nothing." She quickly answered. Randy smirked. He knew that Kelly was looking at him because he was doing the exact same thing. When he first saw Kelly, he thought she was easy on the eyes, but when he finally got the chance to speak with her is when he realized that not only was she beautiful in looks, but she was beautiful in person. Like Cody, he saw her throughout her disastrous relationship with John Morrison. He really thought that Kelly had found the one in Cody, but due to recent events, Randy changed his mind completely. He realized that Cody was a complete and utter asshole for doing this to Kelly. It pissed Randy off to see Kelly go through yet another heartbreak. He felt that she deserved love more than anything, and maybe he was the one to give it to her. Randy and Kelly finally made it to Club Rush, and he parked. Randy got out of the car, and helped Kelly out. Kelly couldn't help but feel giddy. This was the first she really had the chance to go out and have a good time since her breakup with Cody.

Kelly finally felt like it was time for her to move on and forget about the past and worry about the present. As they entered the club, Katy Perry's _I Kissed A Girl _blared through the speakers. Kelly gasped. "I _love_ this song!" Randy smiled. "I'm guessing you want to dance." He deduced. Kelly nodded. Randy took her by the hand and led her onto the dance floor. Kelly placed both arms around Randy's neck as he placed both of his arms around her waist. As they were dancing, Kelly turned so that her back was up against Randy's chest and moved her hips in a very erotic motion. Kelly took one arm and put it around Randy's neck and the other on his right arm. As they grinded to the music, people who surrounded them couldn't help but look at this couple. Randy held Kelly closer to him as they continued to dance to the music. Once the song was over, Randy led Kelly to the bar. "So, are you having fun? He asked.

"Yeah, I really am." Randy smiled. It was nice to see Kelly with a smile on her face, it made him smile. Kelly was glad that she said yes to Randy's date; Cody never would have taken her to a nightclub like Randy did. Cody also never would have danced with Kelly like that. Kelly liked Randy, a lot. She thought he was cute, and funny and a real gentleman. She had also heard that while he was involved with that disgusting tramp Candice she cheated on him. Kelly wanted to know how she could cheat on someone as sweet and caring as Randy is. But Candice was known as being the company whore, so that really didn't surprise her. Maybe Cody deserves that tramp. "Do you want to get out of here?" Randy asked. Kelly finished her drink. "Yeah. I'd love to." She replied. Randy paid for the drink, and led Kelly out of the club. He took her by the arm and got in his car. As he started the car, Randy looked over at Kelly. "So where to, Ms. Kelly?" He asked smirking at her. Kelly looked back at him. "I don't know, how about your place?" She replied. Randy nodded. "Sure why not." They pulled out of the parking lot, and started toward Randy's house. Kelly rolled the window down or the passenger side of the car and let the breeze blow through her hair. Randy looked over at Kelly; he could see all the sadness in the world reflected in her eyes. He felt for her. Two relationships that ended horribly without a doubt destroyed her faith in love.

Randy pulled his black BMW into his driveway and pulled up the garage. He got out first and walked around to let Kelly out. The fair-haired diva couldn't help but notice how much of a gentleman Randy was. Almost the entire locker room views Randy as an arrogant asshole but Kelly is seeing an entirely different view of the man. As the couple entered Randy's house, Kelly looked around at his place of residence. It was surprisingly nice for a bachelor's pad. Kelly walked over to his desk. "You're a photographer?" She asked. Randy nodded. "Yeah, I like to play around with my camera." He answered. "Here let's take a picture together." Kelly walked over to Randy and got close to him, cheek to cheek. They both smiled brightly as Kelly took the picture. "Looks good." Randy said as he viewed the picture of he and Kelly. A moment of silence lingered between Randy and Kelly until Randy leaned in and kissed Kelly softly. She welcomed his lips on hers and kissed him back. Before they could kiss again, Randy pulled away. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Kelly nodded. "Yes, yes I'm sure." She breathed. Just like that, Randy took Kelly in his arms, and carried her to his bedroom. Kelly began to unbutton Randy's shirt as her lips never left his.

Randy took Kelly's zipper of her dress and slid it down her back slowly and let the dress fall to the floor. Kelly, now in just her bra and underwear, gingerly removed Randy's shirt, revealing his toned chest and abs. She placed a hand on both sides of Randy's chest and caressed it slightly. Randy gripped Kelly's waist and pulled her closer to him. He wanted her; he _needed_ her, every inch of Kelly close to him. Randy laid Kelly on the bed slowly and carefully as if she were a porcelain doll. He then crawled on top of her; Randy held Kelly's angelic face in his hands. "God, you're gorgeous." He whispered. Kelly stared into Randy's intense blue eyes as their lips touched again. She felt Randy's hands unhook her pink and black lace bra and let it fall to his hardwood floor. Randy wanted to touch every inch and centimeter of Kelly's body. As he made love to her, Kelly dug her nails deeper into the crease of Randy's tattooed back. That seemed to make Randy go crazy, because with that motion, his hips rocked against hers faster and faster. Randy then turned over so that Kelly was on top of him.

He held her tighter and kissed her shoulders. Kelly broke away from him, and placed a hand on his cheek delicately and just stared into Randy's oceanic blue eyes. She touched his full lips with one carefully placed finger and then kissed him again. The couple rolled over again, and Randy touched her breasts and neck with his lips. Kelly gasped softly at the sheer passion and pleasure Randy was giving her. After their climax, Randy rolled off Kelly and pulled her to him. Kissing her forehead and stroking her soft, long blonde locks. Kelly could hear Randy's heartbeat as they fell asleep in each other's arms


	17. Backstage Scuffle

**A//N: Hey all. I'm back with Chapter 17 of Captain. I really liked this chap, and hope you like it as well. It's chock full of Randy and Kelly goodness. Enjoy! and as always, review!**

The morning sun arose brightly. Randy Orton just spent the night, making love to the beautiful Kelly Kelly. As he awoke, Randy studied Kelly's face. The half smile that spread across her lips was enough for Randy to smile himself. He couldn't help but notice how tiny she looked wrapped up his big, strong arms. Randy cupped Kelly's face in his hands and placed soft kisses along her neck bone. "Mmm." Kelly awoke. "Morning" Randy greeted, a smile crept on his lips. "Morning." Kelly responded. After greeting each other with a quick peck, Randy began to stroke Kelly's back gingerly.

Kelly drew imaginary circles on Randy's muscular chest. "Last night was great, don't you think?" The legend killer asked. Kelly nodded, thinking back to their passionate sex the night before. "It was amazing." Randy held Kelly closer to him. He then grazed her face with his index finger. For a few minutes, they just laid there, silently. Kelly, whose head was rested on Randy's chest, was listening to the beating of his heart. It was such a calming, almost lulling sound. "I can hear your heart beating. It's as almost as if it's talking to me." Kelly informed him. Randy locked eyes with her. "Oh yeah? Well, what is it saying" "That this is where I belong. Right here, in this bed, in your arms. It's like home to me." Kelly responded. Their lips met in another kiss. "Good, because this is right were I think you should be. Here, with me." Randy told her. "I want to lay like this forever, and ever, Randy."

Kelly stated, as she kissed Randy's jawbone. He kissed Kelly's forehead again. "Who says we can't?" "That would be Stephanie McMahon" Kelly responded smiling. He nodded. "You are right about that." Randy replied. He pushed back the covers and hopped out of their love den. "I'm going to just hop in the shower, I'll be out soon." Randy informed her. "Ok." Kelly called out. The blonde then got up, wrapped the silk sheet around her nude body, and investigated Randy's bedroom. She found letters from fans, and pictures of old friends. Among the pictures, Kelly found an old picture of them. She looked happy with Randy's arm around her.

Their faces were pressed together as Randy's other arm was stretched out, as he was the one who took the picture. Kelly smiled at the memory. "Now that's a sight I could get used to seeing." Randy said as he entered the bedroom. Kelly looked up and saw Randy approaching her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. Kelly held up the picture so Randy could see. "That was such a long time ago." He told her. "I know, but it's such a cute picture." Randy pressed Kelly to his chest.

"We look happy don't we?" He observed. Kelly nodded. "We better go, or we'll be late for the show." She said. As she headed toward the shower, Randy couldn't help but to smack Kelly on her toned butt. She giggled as she entered the shower. While she was taking her shower, Randy dressed himself in a pair of faded jeans and a white wifebeater that showed off his new sleeve tattoos. He was slipping into his pair of Perry Ellis boots as Kelly stepped out of the shower. She decided to wear a white tracksuit lined in black that said "Diva" across the back of the pants. Kelly blow-dried and straightened her long blonde locks.

They both accessorized their looks with aviator sunglasses. Randy and Kelly climbed into his black Lexus and drove to the arena. The new couple held hands as they entered together. They could hear whispers surrounding them. In order to give them even more gossip, Randy took Kelly in his arms and kissed her deeply. He winked at her as he was left in direction of his dressing room. On his way, Randy ran into Cody. "It amazes me, Randy. Kelly and I weren't even broken up a week before you got her into bed." He said quite rudely.

Randy chuckled. "You're one to talk, Cody. You waited until after you cheated on Kelly to tell her you didn't want her. Do you even know how much pain you caused her?" He replied. Cody stepped further, to get into Randy's face. "That is none of your damn business." Randy didn't back down, in fact he stepped further as well. "You made it my business when you hurt Kelly."

He replied. Cody pushed Randy forcefully. "You better watch your mouth." He threatened. Cody didn't respond. Instead he threw a solid punch that connected with Randy's jaw. His head jerked back. Randy quickly regained his composure and tackled Cody to the ground. As the two men fought, Candice stepped out from her dressing room. "Cody, what the hell is…" She then saw the sight of the scuffle. Her eyes narrowed. "Kelly" She muttered angrily. The playboy cover girl stormed off in search of Kelly Kelly


	18. Catfight!

**A//N: I'm back with the latest chap. I liked writing this one. It gets a little catty, but all in good fun. I hope you like reading it. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

After watching Randy and Cody fighting, Candice Michelle angrily stormed into Kelly's dressing room. Kelly, who was fixing her hair, was rather annoyed at the sudden intrusion. She rolled her big blue eyes at her rival. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Candice demanded. "Ever hear of knocking?" Kelly asked. "I do not have time to play games.

Why in the hell are Randy and Cody fighting?" Kelly looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Candice pointed to the two men being separated from each other by backstage workers. Kelly turned back to Candice.

"That's not my problem." The blonde said. Candice was enraged. "I can't believe that you're saying that! You try to act all innocent, but you're not. Kelly, I know you for what you truly are, a lowly slut. How long did it take for you to jump into bed with Randy after Cody left you? A few weeks?" Kelly started to laugh. "You? Of all people are trying to call me a slut? Candice, you've got some nerve. Let's compare notes shall we? Hmm, let's see. After Randy found out that you cheated on him with John Morrison, you lied to him and everyone saying that you were pregnant. Then he found out that you were lying and dumped your ass so fast, you couldn't even look up. Then there was that time when you tried to seduce Triple H. Not only is Hunter a married man, but also he's married to _Stephanie McMahon. _How does that make you look, Candice? Trying to sleep with our boss's husband. Now you tell me how I'm a slut." She fired back. Candice didn't respond, instead she launched a sharp right hand to Kelly's face. She touched her face, and then Kelly narrowed her eyes. "You shouldn't have done that."

Kelly then followed that by tackling Candice to the ground. She then solidly socked her in the jaw. Candice pushed Kelly off of her. The two dueling divas kept their fight going on for a few minutes until security broke in to separate the two. "You bitch!" Candice screamed as she struggled to break free of her hold. Soon after that, Stephanie McMahon arrived.

"You four have acted appallingly. If you want to fight each other so badly, you're going to do it, in the ring. Tonight, it will be Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly vs. Cody Rhodes and Candice." Stephanie said. Kelly and Randy both smiled. They knew that Cody and Candice were in for the ride of their lives.


	19. Mixed Tag Team Match

**A//N: Hey all! I'm back with the latest chapter of Captain. I hope you like reading it as much as I loved writing it. There is some Cody/Candice angst and I think she deserves it. This is the beginning of the end of the story, and I'm starting chapter 20 tomorrow! Read and Review too!**

Cody Rhodes was stretching for his match when Candice entered his dressing room. "Hey" she said softly. He turned around to face his girlfriend. "Hi, he replied. Cody wasn't too happy with Candice at the moment. If it weren't for Candice's actions regarding Kelly, he wouldn't have to face her and Randy Orton in the ring tonight. He sighed deeply.

"Cody, is something wrong?

Cody didn't respond. He was too angry to respond.

"Cody is something wrong" Candice repeated.

"Damn it, Candice! You just had to go and attack Kelly, didn't you?"

Candice was stunned. She turned to close the door behind her.

"That's what this is about, Kelly?"

Cody shook his head.

"I cannot believe you. You're yelling at me, getting in my face, for Kelly."

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a meddlesome, jealous bitch, we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?"

Candice slapped Cody across the face.

"How dare you."

"Get the hell out" Cody demanded.

At that moment, Candice knew.

"Oh my god. You still love her. You still love Kelly."

Cody didn't respond again. Candice was right, he still loved Kelly. He would give anything to hold her in his arms again. But he knew that would never happen. He blew it, and Kelly was happily in love with his biggest rival. He turned to Candice again.

"I said get out!" He screamed.

Candice could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She knew that she was losing Cody. She was losing him the way she got him, with another woman. Candice hated Kelly. She resented her for the fact that Cody will always hold Kelly in his heart. She didn't say anymore, she simply turned and walked out. Cody normally would feel bad for saying such words like that, but this time was different. Cody was unleashing a side of him that had been dormant for quite some time. He was angry, and he wanted Kelly back. The time came for the match. Cody came out first. As he made his entrance, he normally would give the fans a high five, but he didn't this time. It was almost as if he was in a trance like state. He entered the ring, and waited for Candice's entrance. As if on cue, Candice's music hit the arena.

She held her Women's champion belt high above her head as she walked down to the ring. Candice jumped onto the apron and did her signature jacket opening on the apron. Cody just rolled his eyes; he was so annoyed with her at the moment. Cody had so much contempt for her at the moment. Suddenly, Randy Orton's music hit. At the top of the ramp, he did his normal theatrics, but then Cody was surprised and enraged to see that Kelly had joined him. They kissed and then held hands as they walked down the ramp. Kelly looked gorgeous in her sea green wrestling outfit with rhinestones. Cody was even more livid to see that she looked at Randy the way she used to look at him. Cody then looked over at Candice, who glared at Kelly. He rolled his eyes again at her immaturity. The bell rang, and the match began. Cody and Randy started off the match with a grapple. Randy got the upper hand, and Irish whipped Cody into the turnbuckle. Randy followed that with a knee to the abdomen. Cody groaned in pain. Kelly watched from the apron. She was worried that Randy would hurt Cody too badly due to his anger.

While she was upset, she didn't want Cody to be hurt. Randy launched another attack, but Cody countered by giving him a big boot to the face. As Randy staggered back, Cody jumped up to the top rope and crashed into Randy. The two men collided and Randy came falling to the ground. Cody attempted a pin, but Randy kicked out after a 2 count. Frustrated, Cody stomped Randy mercilessly, until the ref stopped him. Candice watched from the outside. She wanted to be involved in the match so badly so she could get her hands on Kelly. Cody was finally in the driver's seat and Irish whipped Randy into his corner. Before he could attack Candice tagged herself in. Since he couldn't wrestle her, Randy had to tag in Kelly. She jumped into the ring and tackled Candice to the mat. The two divas battled endlessly, going back and forth. Candice tried a suplex, but Kelly countered it. Kelly then hit the K2 for the pin. Randy jumped into the ring and wrapped Kelly's legs around her waist. He kissed her for all the crowd, and Cody and Candice to see. Before Randy and Kelly could leave the ring, Cody stopped her.

"I need to talk to you, tonight." He whispered.

Kelly nodded. She looked to Randy who looked less than thrilled.

"It's ok." Kelly mouthed to Randy. She and Randy left the ring and entered his dressing room.

"I have to go to him, Randy." Kelly said.

"I know. I don't want to stop you."

Kelly kissed Randy softly.

"Thank you so much. This, this is why I love you. You so understand what I'm going through." She whispered. Randy smirked at Kelly's last sentence.

"You love me?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Because I love you too, just in case the sky falls on our heads. Go to him, Kelly. I'll be fine. "

It was then that Kelly up and left and went in search for Cody.


	20. The Talk

**A//N: Hey guys. This is the latest chapter in Captain. It's a good story so far, huh? Hang with me, because the best chapters are yet to be written! This chap is a good one that I'm sure you'll love! As always Review, Review, Review!**

Cody stood in his dressing room, pacing the floor. His mind was racing with thoughts. He didn't know what to say to Kelly. He had to apologize, that was the first order of business. Cody shoved his hands in his pockets, a trait he used when he was nervous. In fact, Cody was more nervous today then when he asked Kelly out. Cody glanced up at the clock. Kelly was late, 5 minutes late. Cody jumped when the door creaked open. All of his fears were wiped aside when he saw Kelly standing in the doorway.

`"You came." Cody said.

"I said I would."

"Please, come in."

Kelly walked into Cody's dressing room. It looked exactly the same since the last time she had been there.

"This place looks exactly the same." Kelly noted.

"Why fix something if it's not broken?"

Kelly laughed. It was the first time she laughed around Cody since their break up. She was still very angry and hurt for what he did, but she still wanted to be close to him, and be his friend. She curled her hair behind her ear. Her mind was full of thoughts as well. Kelly wanted to yell at him for hurting her the way he did, but she couldn't. Somewhere deep down, she still loved Cody.

"So, why did you want me here?" Kelly asked.

Cody paused. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he had to say. He shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"You're nervous." Kelly commented.

"How, how could you tell?"

"Your hands are in your pockets, and you're pacing. I'd say that was a dead giveaway."

Cody smiled at her. She knew him so well. He continued to rack his brain for something to say.

"We need to talk, and it's important."

Kelly nodded. She knew full well what was coming. She tugged at the sleeve of her white blouse, bracing herself for what was coming.

"Kelly, I'm sorry. For everything. It was never my intention to hurt you. You meant everything to me. You still mean everything to me. Kelly, and I want to go back. I want to go back to the way things were, the way we were. Kelly, I'm still in love with you. "

Kelly let Cody's words register in her mind. A part of her wanted to slap him across the face for all the bullshit he put her through, but another part of her wanted to just hold him, like she used to. She swallowed and made eye contact with Cody.

"You and I both know that's impossible. You know we could never go back to what used to be. Too much has happened. Cody, you hurt me in a way that I probably could never get over. You _cheated_ did you forget? Because I didn't. You lied to me, you broke my heart!" Kelly could hear her voice starting to crack. It was a touchy subject, even now. She exhaled deeply and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Look, I should go."

Cody grabbed her hand before she could turn around.

"No! Please don't. I want you to stay." He pleaded.

Kelly turned around slowly. It was breaking her heart to see Cody like this, but she loved Randy. She wiped the tears that were rolling down her face. She cupped Cody's face in her hands.

"Cody, I still love you too I'll always love you, but I'm _in_ love with Randy. I love him, Cody. I really do." Kelly explained.

"I have to go." Kelly said as she turned on her heel. As she closed the door behind her, Kelly was also closing the door to her romance with Cody Rhodes.


	21. The Start Of Something New

**A//N: Well, here is the latest chapter of Captian. I must say that is the most romantic chapter ever. I'm not going to spoil anything you're just going to have to read it! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

As Kelly left Cody's dressing room, Randy left her a message telling her that he left the arena and to meet him at the hotel. Kelly couldn't get Cody out of her mind. He looked so distraught, and upset. She felt bad, but it had to be done. Kelly didn't love him like she used to. Kelly drove to the hotel and parked in the parking lot. She entered the automatic doors and up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Kelly. I have a key waiting down here for me by Randy Orton."

The lady, a tall red headed woman named Lana smiled. She handed her the key. Kelly got into the elevator and rode up to level 3. Kelly approached her door, and used her key to get in. She gasped at what she saw. Only candles lighted the room, there was soft music playing throughout. There were rose petals scattered in the shape of a heart on the bed. And there was Randy, who met her at the door with a bottle of champagne in his hand. Kelly draped her arms around his neck.

"Randy, this is beautiful. Thank you, so much for this. I love you more that you could ever know."

Randy gripped Kelly closer to him. He knew that she loved him as much as he loved her. He knew that Cody wasn't a threat to him as he thought. Randy took in Kelly's familiar smell of vanilla and it nearly drove him crazy.

"Here sit down." He suggested as he poured them both a glass of champagne. Kelly did as she was told and looked Randy in the eyes. He took her hand, and kissed her palm. Kelly touched his face gingerly.

"Kelly, these past few months have been the best months of my life. I can honestly say that I love you with every fiber of my life. I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your eyes, everything. You are the stars in my sky, the love of my life. Make me the happiest man in the world, by becoming my wife."

Randy pulled out a black box trimmed in gold. When he opened it, there was a diamond ring glistening in the candlelight. Kelly eyes started to well with tears. She smiled. This was the first time in a long time that she had tears of joy. She took Randy's hand in hers.

"You have no idea what I feel for you. I would you tomorrow in a paper bag dress, in the middle of a rainstorm if it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you. So yes, Randy, I will marry you." Kelly replied.

Randy took Kelly's face his hands and kissed her with so much passion. Tears of joy were rolling down his face has he slid the ring on her tiny finger. Randy picked her up in his big, strong arms and placed her on the bed, where they made love, to the sounds of David Cook.


	22. Cody's Heartbreak

**A//N: Hey Guys. Here is the latest chapter of Captian. I really liked writing this chapter. I could just feel Cody's anguish. You'll have to read to find out. I hope you like it. As always review, review, review!**

Cody arrived at the arena late; he knew that Stephanie McMahon would have his ass on a plate if she found out her WWE champion was late. He parked his car in the employee parking lot, and dashed backstage. On his way in, Cody ran into John Cena, who just returned from his honeymoon with Torrie Wilson, now Cena.

"Hey Man. Welcome back. Married man."

John and Cody shook hands. Cody was glad to see that his best friend was back, he had so much to tell him about Kelly, and Candice, and everything.

"Man, I've got some stories for you. First off, Kelly and I broke up. I'm with Candice now, but I don't know if it'll last.

John folded his arms. "

I just saw Kel, she's engaged to Randy Orton?"

Cody arched his eyebrows. He had to fully let John's words register in his mind. He shook his head disapprovingly. He was hurt and upset.

"She's what?" Cody finally managed to spit out.

"Engaged. She showed me her ring. Dude, it's huge. It's bigger than the one I got Torrie. Orton, man, he's got some deep pockets."

Cody didn't want to hear anymore of this. He said goodbye to John and stormed off to his dressing room. He slammed the door behind him and threw his gym bag onto the ground. He looked over at the mirror and saw a picture of he and Kelly. Cody felt nothing but rage and anger. He took the picture frame and hurled it across the room. Shattering the glass into pieces. Cody pulled his hair and let out a scream. How could she do this to him? After he poured out his heart to her, she goes off and gets engaged. He couldn't hate Kelly, he loved her too much. But he could hate Randy. Cody stormed out of his room and slammed the door behind him. He went in search of Randy Orton. He found him, talking to Jeff Hardy.

"You had to do it, didn't you?" Cody demanded.

Randy looked confused. He excused himself from Jeff and stepped up to Cody.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, but I suggest you get out of my face."

Cody stepped closer to Randy.

"You bastard. You knew that Kelly and I talked, and then you asked her to marry you."

Randy scoffed.

"Look. I know you love Kelly. But you screwed it up, did you forget? You cheated. Did you think that she was just going to take you back? You weren't there when she was crying herself to sleep every night, wondering why you left her for Candice. I was. Kelly loves me now, I know that's hard to hear, but it's true.

Cody didn't want to hear any more. He was fed up listening to how he hurt Kelly. He knew what he did was wrong and he would give anything to have her back in his life. He balled up his fists.

"What, you're going to hit me again. Remember the last time we got into it? I kicked your ass all over the ring, do you really a repeat performance?" Randy retorted. Before Cody could sock Randy, Jeff Hardy held Randy back.

"You son of a bitch! I swear I'm going to kick your ass!" Cody threatened.

"Just go, Cody." Jeff advised. Cody followed Jeff's advice and took off, muttering cuss words under his breath. Jeff turned to look at Randy.

"Dude, what is his problem?

Randy shrugged.

"He's just upset that Kelly and I are engaged.

"He's more than upset, he's enraged."

Cody was angrier than ever. He wanted to kill Randy; he hated him more than ever now. As he stomped back to his dressing room, he punched a hole in the wall out of frustration. Then he saw her. There was Kelly, looking more beautiful than Cody has ever seen. She had a glow about her and for the first time in a long time, Kelly made Cody's heart skip a beat. He approached her, and looked down at her hand. Cody saw that diamond ring that seemed to sparkle around Kelly's finger.

"Kelly. I need to talk to you."

"I can't, Cody. I have to meet Randy. Kelly answered.

Cody put his hand to his forehead.

"I don't understand why you're going to marry him. He said.

"Because I love him, that's why. And he loves me. Look, like I said before, I love you, I always will. But I'm in love with Randy. I'm sorry." Kelly said, as she turned the corner to find Randy. Cody felt tears forming and he wiped them away angrily. He knew that Kelly was gone forever. There was no going back.


	23. Making Love In The Dressing Room

**A//N: I'm here once again with the latest in Captiain. There will only be two more chapters after this one. I'm getting a little sad as I'm thinking of a way to finish the story, these last two chapters will be great! So read on, and review!**

Kelly entered Randy's dressing room. She didn't want to tell him about her run in with Cody that just happened a few minutes ago. Randy greeted her with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around his fiancée.

"How is my beautiful fiancée?" Randy asked.

Kelly giggled as Randy placed soft kisses on her neck. She put both hands on his chest and caressed it slowly. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again.

"Oh, she's fine. She'd rather be at home in bed with her really hot husband to be, but she's here instead." She said. Randy gripped Kelly closer to him. He couldn't wait for her to become his wife. Randy ran his fingers through Kelly's wavy hair and kissed her forehead. He then began to kiss her neck again.

"I can't wait for you to become my wife. It's getting to the point that I don't even want to have a wedding. I just want to marry you." Randy divulged.

Kelly nodded. She understood what he was trying to say.

"You know we can't. Although I would love to I've already gotten Michelle and Torrie, who are going to be my maids of honor. I'm sure Ken is going to be your best man."

Randy nodded.

"I know, I know. It's just that sometimes I just want to be married already. I don't want to wait but I know that I have to.  
Kelly kissed him.

"We have the rest of our lives to be married."

"Oh, and another thing, I ran into Cody earlier."

Kelly drew back. She was surprised that Randy would mention him at a moment like this.

"You did?" She folded her arms. "What did he say?"

"He was just trying to get in my face, complaining about how I supposedly stole you from him." Randy answered.

"And what did you say?" Kelly asked.

"I said that what you and he had was special yeah, but it's over. We're engaged now."

Kelly lowered her head.

"Look, I know you still have feelings for him, I understand that. But _I'm _the one who asked you to marry me. I love you Kelly. I hope you love me too."

Kelly kissed Randy softly, slowly, and gingerly.

"Randy, of course I love you. I wouldn't want you as my husband if I didn't. I may still love Cody yes, but I'm marrying _you_ I'm in love with _you_. What Cody and I had was amazing, but it's in the past. You have no idea what it will mean to me to be Kelly Orton."

Randy smirked. He kissed her forehead.

"Kelly Orton. I like the sound of that."

"Good, because that's going to be my name for the rest of my life.

Randy kissed her again, and held her in his arms. It felt so good to hold his soon to be wife. For the first time since Candice, Randy found love again. He forgot all about all the petty things like Cody, and Candice, all that stuff. Randy wanted to focus on the most important thing in his life, Kelly. His lips touched hers. At this moment, nothing mattered, nothing at all.

"I want to make love to you right now." Randy whispered.

Kelly looked Randy in the eyes.

"I want you to make love to me."

Randy grabbed Kelly and kissed her harder. Kelly peeled off Randy's black wifebeater. Randy then lifted Kelly's blouse over her head and laid her down on the floor. They made love that night. Again, and again. Little did they know that down the hall, Cody was planning a way to get Kelly back… and this time, he's not going to take no for an answer.


	24. Cody's Plan

**A//N: Hey guys. Here this second to last chapter of this wonderful little story. I'm really grateful to all of you who read and review this story. You're the reason why I keep going. This chapter is a sole Cody chapter. My heart really breaks for this guy, read on to find out why. As always, review!**

Cody knew that his time was running out. He needed a plan to win back Kelly and fast. He couldn't let her marry Randy, not now not ever. Cody knew deep down that Kelly really loved and cared for him, not Randy. As he left the arena, Cody called John.

"Cody, it's late. Make this good." John answered.

"John you've got to help me. I have to convince Kelly to marry me, not Randy."

"You know I can't do that. Randy and Kelly are together now, you had your chance and you blew it. I can't, I won't help you." John told him.

"What kind of a friend are you John?" Cody asked.

John sighed. He spoke quietly so that Torrie could continue to sleep.

"I'm the kind of friend who doesn't want to see his best friend get hurt. Cody, you're playing a dangerous game. Kelly will always have feelings for you like she said but she's not in love with you. You have to get that through your thick skull." He told him.

Cody grew angry.

"Thanks for being a great friend." He snapped before slamming his phone shut. He was beyond angry. Cody could feel his face becoming hot; he was running out of time. Cody needed a plan and fast. He pulled into the parking lot of his hotel and stormed up to the front desk. After receiving his room key, Cody went to his room. Earlier that day, he saw Randy and Kelly looking like the perfect couple. Cody thought back to a time when he was that guy. Cody knew that he screwed up with Kelly; he knew that Kelly was slipping away.

He ran his fingers through his thick black mane. There was nothing left for him to do but scream. Cody cocked his head back and let out a loud, and angry scream. That seemed to lift all of his frustrations off of him. As he lay on his bed, Cody imagined that Kelly was lying next to him. In his vision, He was stroking Kelly's bare back. Cody closed his eyes and remembered the way Kelly's soft skin felt on his skin. He remembered her familiar scent of vanilla and it nearly drove him crazy. Cody would wipe her tears from her face, every time John Morrison would make her upset. He _needed _her, every inch of her. He missed her terribly. Damn Randy, that smug bastard. Just the thought of that arrogant asshole kissing Kelly, holding Kelly, making love to Kelly almost made him want to destroy his hotel room.

Cody sighed deeply to calm himself down. He closed his eyes again. This time his memory brought him back to the day that he left Kelly. This was a memory that Cody wished he could erase. That was probably the worst day of his life.

Kelly just looked so upset, he just wanted to hold her and kiss all of her feelings away. Cody regretted ever meeting Candice. He thought he loved her but he really didn't. Lust controlled his thoughts when he was with Candice. He didn't have any feelings for her at all. He hated to see Kelly cry, it broke his heart. And to know that he was the cause of her heartbreak was all the more devastating. He knew that he broke her heart and it killed him inside. It was do or die time now. He had to strike, or Kelly would be gone forever. Then he thought of a perfect time to tell Kelly everything: _The Wedding._


	25. The Wedding

**A//N: Here is the final chapter in Captain. I think that it wrapped the story up pretty good. I want to thank each and every one of you who read and reviewed this story. Without you I wouldn't have been possible! This is for you! I love you all!**

Months passed. In those 6 months, Kelly and Randy planned their entire wedding. Kelly found the dress, the church, the reception hall, the music to be played during their first dance, everything. All of that planning led up to today, which was the wedding. Kelly woke up early that morning. She looked out the window to check out the sky. It was clear and blue; the sun seemed to shine a little brighter on the joyous day. Kelly looked down at the diamond ring that has its permanent residence on her right finger.

"Today is the day I finally become Mrs. Randy Orton." Kelly said to herself. She jumped up from the bed she shared with her very soon to be husband. As she went downstairs, she found a note from Randy on the kitchen counter.

_You looked peaceful; I didn't want to wake you. I'm getting ready at Ken's house. Besides, isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding? I love you babe and I can't wait to become your husband._

_Randy_

Kelly placed the note to her chest. She sighed. God, she loved him. She jumped in the shower quickly and by the time she was finished Michelle and Torrie had arrived at Randy and Kelly's apartment. Both blondes were dressed casually. Michelle was dress in a black top and blue jeans. Her was pulled back in a ponytail Torrie was adorned in a turquoise camisole that matched her wedding ring, and faded jeans. Her hair was in slight waves. Kelly emerged from the shower and greeted her two best friends.

"Hey girls." Kelly said, smiling brightly. Michelle and Torrie both responded. Soon after that, Bailey and Monique arrived.

"I'm so glad you're here." Kelly said. Torrie and Michelle both changed into their bridesmaid gowns. Both looked beautiful in the floor length lime green gowns. Michelle's hair was pinned up in a beautiful up swept hairstyle. There were green clips in her hair that Monique placed in there to match her dress. Torrie wore the exact dress but she wore her hair down, and parted down the middle. Monique decided to give her some layers to her hair. Kelly then emerged in her gown. Everyone in the room stopped to look at the beautiful bride. Kelly's dress was snow white. It was strapless with a corset bodice. It had a full ball gown bottom, which made her look like Cinderella. Kelly's hair was in spiral curls her were half pinned up. She had a tiara on the top of her head that held up her veil.

"Wow, Kelly you look like a princess." Michelle said.

Torrie nodded in agreement.

"Kelly you look beautiful."

Kelly smiled even though she was starting to cry. She took both of her friends' hands.

"Aww, you guys! I'm so glad I get to have the two best friends in the entire world to be bridesmaids." Kelly told them while holding both of their hands.

Torrie's phone rang, and she dug into her black Baby Phat purse and pulled out her jeweled encrusted phone.

"Hello?" Torrie answered. Then she put her hand over the receiver.

"It's John." She then placed the phone back up to her ear.

"You're there? Ok well, we'll be on our way soon. Love you bye." Torrie turned to Michelle and Kelly.

"It's go time."

Kelly took one last breath before she left the apartment. On her way to the church, a flash of images went through her mind. Ones of when she and Randy first met, all those years ago. The first time they made love and the day that he proposed. She couldn't wait until they could become husband and wife. The limousine finally stopped at the church. Kelly emerged and took another deep breath. When she entered the doors, there stood her mother and father. Her father beamed when he saw his beautiful daughter standing in front of him.

"I can't believe that my little girl is getting married. Kelly, you look so much like your mother." He said, taking one finger to wipe the tears from his eyes and putting his arm around his wife. Kelly also started to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Don't make me cry, daddy. I don't want to mess up my makeup." She laughed. The orchestra started to play "Here comes the bride."

"Well, here we go."

Kelly took her father's arm. First came Michelle on the arm of Mr. Kennedy, then Torrie, on the arm of her husband, John Cena. Then finally Kelly emerged. She looked up at Randy who looked so handsome in his tuxedo. He winked at her as she made her way down the aisle. Kelly reached the end of the aisle and stood across from Randy. The priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join Randy and Kelly in holy matrimony. These two people have weathered many a storm to finally be here today. Kelly, do you take Randy to be your lawfully wedded husband, forsaking all others to love, honor and cherish him for richer or poorer, in sickness and health until death do you part?" He asked.

Kelly nodded.

"I do."

"And do you, Randy take Kelly to be your lawfully wedded wife, forsaking all others. To love, honor and cherish her for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do"

"Is there anyone who objects to this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"That would be me." Called a voice that belonged to none other than Cody Rhodes.

Randy was enraged. He stormed over to his rival.

"You've got some nerve barging in here. What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"I'm taking back what's rightfully mine, and that's Kelly." Cody told him.

"Kelly is _not _yours. She is _my_ wife." Randy reminded him.

"Not yet, I don't think that he announced you yet."

"Well he will as soon as you get the hell out."

"Not going to happen, not until Kelly leaves with me."

Cody approached Kelly. He took her by the waist and looked her in the eye.

"Don't marry Randy. Marry me." Cody said as he got down on his knee. Kelly didn't know what to do. She looked over at Randy, who would be devastated if Kelly left him. Then she down at Cody, who she loved but it was too painful to love him the way she used too. She touched Cody's face gingerly.

"Cody". She whispered. "You know I'll always love you. But my heart belongs to Randy. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." She told him. Cody knew that she would say that. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, but he wasn't sad. He was happy that she was happy, and that's all that mattered. Cody took Kelly in his arms again. "I love you, I always will. I just wish things had ended up differently." He then turned to Randy. "You better take care of her." Randy nodded. Cody then left the church. Kelly and Randy rejoined hands.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Randy took Kelly's face in her hands. He kissed her as he placed the ring on her finger. Kelly did the same. They held hands as they walked back down the aisle. Later at the reception, Randy and Kelly danced their first dance as Mr. And Mrs. Orton. As they danced, Randy looked in Kelly's eyes.

"Is this all what you wanted?"

Kelly nodded.

"It' s beautiful. You are the Captain of my heart." And he was, he really was.


End file.
